Gaining Trust
by Veranda
Summary: The usual. T.K. get's captured, Matt goes after him.....you know the drill. :
1. Mistakes

Gaining Trust   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters in this story. (Except for Rancoramon, but I don't care if you use  
him, not that you'd want to. Besides, I can't stop you…) Anywho…don't sue me….I'm broke.  
  
a/n: This is my first attempt at fanfiction….please don't hurt me. *grins sheepishly* Besides, if you kill me now you won't  
get to read part two. J Well, here goes nothing:  
  
Day 39  
We've been in the digiworld for what seems like forever. T.K. is still missing. Matt is a mess, and Patamon is lost without  
him around. I know just how he feels, even though he doesn't believe me when I tell him. He says there's now way I  
could understand. He may not realize it, but I have a little sister, Kari, back home who is the same age as T.K. I don't  
know what I'd do if anything ever happened to her. I mean, she's my sister. I know I should be telling all this to Matt,  
but he's not talking to me, let alone listening. He seems to think that this is all my fault. He says T.K. is gone because of  
me. He's always mad at me for something. Sora says that it's just because I'm easy to blame. I'm the "leader."  
Sometimes I wish someone else would lead. Everything always ends up getting blamed on me. Matt was already mad at  
me. He probably just wanted a reason to be. Oh well. Besides, he should be thanking me, I may not have saved T.K, but  
I did save him. There's nothing I could do about it. I just hope we find T.K. I'm starting to miss the little guy, and Matt's  
really starting to bother me.  
-Tai  
  
Tai closed his diary with a sigh. He glanced over at Matt who wasn't looking much different than he had the last time  
he'd looked at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. No one could prove that  
he had.  
  
It had been only a week ago when all the problems started………..  
  
The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the digidestined were just finishing breakfast when they heard a sound off  
on the distance. It was a low rumbling noise, and it was getting louder and louder.  
"Hey!" Yelled Matt, "what's that?" All the kids looked off into the distance searching for the source of the sound.  
"At first I thought it was an earthquake." Izzy informed them, "but…..now I have no idea."  
Tai ran over to a nearby tree and climbed to the top. He pulled out his mini telescope and stared off into the distance.  
Suddenly he yelped and almost fell out of the tree.  
"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at once.  
"Something's coming toward us!" He replied, wide eyed. He turned and started running,  
"Come on, we've got to get out of here" he yelled over his shoulder. They didn't have to be told twice. Everyone  
followed Tai at a dead run.  
"Hey.. Tai.. what did.. you see…?" Sora asked between breaths as she ran up beside him.  
"Huge digimon…" He replied, "Never seen anything like it!"  
Suddenly there was a loud yell. It was T.K. A large digimon that resembled a rancor was clutching him in one of his huge  
claws.  
"Matt!" He yelled, "Help m...aaaahhh." His plea was cut off by a yell as the digimon who Izzy identified as Rancoramon  
tightened his grip.  
"T.K. noooo….." Matt yelled as he began to run toward the huge monster.  
"Matt, come back, it's too dangerous." Tai yelled.  
"NO, I've got to save T.K." Matt insisted, and kept running. The Rancoramon was turning it's gaze toward the boy  
charging at him as fast as he could.  
"He's not doing T.K. any good." Tai muttered. "He's just going to get himself killed."  
Suddenly Tai's crest of Courage began to glow steadily as he said,  
"Not if I can help it…..MATT!" Tai yelled and started running after him. Matt had reached the Rancoramon's feet and had  
begun yelling at it,  
"Put him DOWN you giant ugly lizard!!" Matt yelled defiantly just as Tai ran up behind him.  
"Matt, what are you doing?!" Tai yelled.  
"Matt….." A weak cry came from T.K. as he gasped for air. Matt ignored Tai and screamed,  
"Put him DOWN!!!!" Suddenly the digimon opened its mouth and laughed evilly,  
"Mwahahahaha….pathetic human, you'd never be able to save him on your own, and your digimon companions can't  
digivolve, they're too weak. It's too late for the bearer of the crest of hope, and you too! Razor claw!!!!" A giant arc of  
light spiraled toward Matt, who stood frozen in fear.  
"Look out!" Tai yelled, pushing Matt out of the way and taking the full force of the blow.  
"Tai!!" Everyone yelled. Matt looked between Tai's still form and the departing digimon still holding his unconscious  
brother and yelled, "Nooooo!" Before falling to his knees and crying softly.  
Sora ran to Tai's side. He was alive, but barely. Joe helped her carry him back to their camp. Sora hated to leave Tai's  
side, but she knew she had to find Matt before he got into any more trouble. Besides, she was worried about him. She  
finally found him sitting alone in the woods, playing his harmonica. She could tell he had been crying, his eyes were red  
and puffy and he looked as if his best friend had died. Truthfully, that was almost the case.  
"Matt?" She whispered softly. He noticed her standing there and looked away, wiping his eyes quickly so she wouldn't  
see, but they both knew she already had.  
" Sora…..hi," He said softly.  
"Matt, don't worry, they'll be ok." She said, wishing there was someone to reassure her.  
"Oh Sora, I keep seeing it over and over again. I should've done something else to save him. If Tai hadn't stopped  
me……" Sora cut him off.  
"If Tai hadn't stopped you you'd probably be dead right now. Whether you trust him or hate him, he still saved your life.  
I beginning to wish he hadn't." She burst out stormily. She turned and began to walk away.  
"Sora…wait!" Matt pleaded.  
"No, you can come back and join the group again or you can stay here for the rest of your life. I don't care. The  
decision's yours." Sora said. Matt watched as she disappeared into the forest and hid his face in his hands.  
"Now what have I done?" He whispered softly.  
Sora made it back to the camp at last, and Izzy approached her slowly.  
"Um, Sora?" He said warily, seeing the look in her eyes.  
"What?" She snapped, walking toward Tai. His was still lying still by the fire, breathing raggedly.  
Izzy glanced at Tai and winced, then turned back to Sora, "Did you find Matt?"  
"Yeah I found him." She said angrily.  
"Is he OK?" Mimi asked, worried.  
"Oh he's just fine, thanks to Tai." She said angrily, "And all he can think about is how Tai "stopped him" from saving T.K.  
He would be dead right now if Tai hadn't stopped him."  
Joe looked shocked, "He's blaming Tai for this?!" He exclaimed. "Why."  
"Well, I don't care what any of you say." Mimi spoke up. "But Matt does have a reason to be upset. We aren't forgetting  
that T.K. is in danger too are we? Maybe more than Tai even."  
No one had anything to say to this, so they all sat staring into the fire, trying not to think about the worst thing that  
could happen. They were on the verge of losing two members in their group. And they couldn't afford to lose anyone any  
more than they wanted to.  
Suddenly everyone turned around to see who was walking toward them. It turned out to be Matt's footsteps that they  
had heard. He didn't look much better than he had when Sora had seen him. His eyes found hers and she looked away.  
Disappointed, he stood there quietly for a minute then he asked,  
"How is he?" Everyone looked nervously over at Tai and Sora started crying. Matt looked away with a pained look on his  
face.  
"I have to go and find T.K." Matt told them softly. "I'm leaving in the morning, whether you come or not."  
Suddenly they heard a groan from near the fire. It was Tai. He tried to sit up, but fell back weakly with a quiet "ouch"  
and didn't try to sit back up.  
"Where's Matt?" He asked weakly, "And T.K?"  
"Tai!" Sora cried, and ran to his side, "are you OK?"  
"No" He answered with a cough that shook his body. He finally managed to sit up, but not without much effort.  
"Matt's fine," Sora said coldly, as Matt turned away. Her voice softened, "But T.K. was taken away by Rancoramon."  
Tai groaned and laid back again.  
"We've got to go find him!" Tai insisted weakly.  
"Why do you care if we find him or not?" Matt yelled angrily, "Especially since it's your fault that he's gone! I don't need  
your help Tai, and I don't want it either!"   
"Listen man," Tai said, sounding urgent. He pushed himself up on one shaky arm, "You know I'd have helped T.K. if I  
could've. There was nothing any of us could've done."  
"I don't believe you." Matt yelled, "It's your fault that T.K. is gone and I'm going to fix your mistake. I'm going to go save  
him myself. And I'll get him back, no thanks to you!"  
Tai just sat there looking hurt and more than a little bit exhausted. Finally he spoke up,  
"Fine Matt, if that's how you feel, go rescue him on your own. I hope you get him back. But, when you're losing the  
battle, just remember whose help you refused. I'll see you later Matt, but you'll be lucky if I see you alive."  
With that, Tai laid back down, too tired and sore to do anything else. Matt stormed off a ways and sat down on the  
ground, glaring toward his sleeping form, flinching, as Tai was shook by another cough. Tai did have a point……  
The rest of the group watched them warily until they were satisfied that Matt had no intention of finishing Tai off.  
Judging from Tai's condition, it wouldn't have been too hard of a task.   
Izzy tapped Sora on the shoulder, motioning for her to move away from the group. When they were finally out of  
hearing range Sora asked,  
"What is it Izzy?" He glanced back toward the group. Everyone but Matt was sleeping soundly, Tai coughed weakly  
every now and then, and it seemed Matt glared harder every time.  
"We can't let Matt go off alone to get T.K." Izzy said finally, "Obviously Tai won't be going, and I'm not sending Joe or  
Mimi. You should stay with Tai. Don't worry, he'll be fine. That leaves me. I'll go with him tomorrow morning when he  
leaves.  
"But…." Sora objected.  
Izzy shook his head, "I've made up my mind. I'm going. You're not going to talk me out of it, so don't bother." He  
insisted.   
"You're right." Sora finally agreed. "You should go with him. But be careful Izzy, and bring them both back safely."  
"Don't worry." He said with a grin. Izzy turned and walked back to the camp. Sora heaved a sigh and followed him.  
Joe was snoring softly, and Mimi was muttering something about a makeover in her sleep. Matt had fallen asleep against  
the trunk of a tree. Suddenly Sora noticed something she hadn't seen before. Matt was holding something tightly in a  
gloved hand. It was T.K.'s tag and crest! He must have dropped it during the battle.  
Sora laid down on her back and stared up at unfamiliar constellations. The digidestined were slowly falling apart and  
there was nothing she could do about it. Tai was hurt, T.K. was gone, and Matt and Izzy were heading off on their own  
tomorrow. Soon they would all be split apart. She just hoped they could somehow all be pulled back together.  
The next morning only Sora was awake when Matt, Gabumon, Izzy, Tentomon, and Patamon set off in search of T.K. She  
watched them get smaller and smaller until they disappeared. Suddenly Mimi and Joe woke up and found out that two  
more of their number had just left.  
"What are we going to do!?" Mimi squeaked, "We're all that's left! What if we get attacked?"  
"Yeah," Joe agreed, "There aren't enough of us to fend off anything that should suddenly get hungry!! I knew I  
shouldn't have gone to summer camp!!"  
"Stop complaining!" Sora yelled suddenly, "There are four of us and our digimon are strong. You should be worried about  
Matt and Izzy. There are only two of them and they're up against a lot more than we are hiding in the forest."  
"Sora's right," A voice said suddenly. Tai was awake. Everyone turned toward him, surprised to see him up. He got  
unsteadily to his feet and wobbled a bit, almost falling back over.  
Sora tried to help him, but he wouldn't let her, insisting he was fine.  
"Tai!" Agumon yelled, running to his partner's side. He had probably more worried than any of the others, and feeling a  
little guilty about not being able to protect him, "You're OK!"  
"Yeah Agumon," Tai said grimacing, "Never been better."  
The others couldn't help but smile. He never would give up or stop to rest.  
"Listen guys," Tai said, turning serious, "We've got to go after them. We can't let them face Rancoramon alone! We have  
to help them!"  
"That's great Tai," Mimi said, "But aren't you forgetting something?"  
"Tai you can hardly stand, you can't expect to walk anywhere." Gomamon put in.  
"I told you I'm fine." Tai insisted, gripping Agumon's shoulder for support.  
Tai stood there glaring at them each in turn. He was just too stubborn for his own good and wasn't planning on backing  
down any time soon. Everyone looked at eachother's worried faces and tried to avoid Tai's defiant stare.  
"Tai's right." Sora finally said with a sigh. She stepped up beside him and he gave her a huge grin. Biyomon followed her  
and nodded toward the other digimon, who also stepped up. Finally, outnumbered, Joe and Mimi joined the ragtag  
rescue team who were stronger than they appeared.  
"I hope you all realize what you're doing," Mimi said as they started walking, "Matt is NOT going to be happy."  
Tai's face darkened at Matt's name, remembering their discussion the night before. Mimi was right, Matt was just going  
to get madder at him. Frustrated, he finally burst out,  
"Why does Matt hate me so much?!" Everyone stopped in surprise and turned to look at Tai, who was looking tired,  
frustrated, and all together worse for wear.  
They all stood there in an awkward silence for a while then Palmon finally said,  
"He doesn't hate you Tai." She said cautiously.  
"Yes he does," Tai said leaning wearily against a tree, "He's always disagreeing with me and arguing with me and  
blaming everything on me. I didn't mean to get T.K. captured." Tai added softly.  
"Tai you know that wasn't your fault!" Sora said, surprised too see him so upset about something like this. He'd seemed  
fine the night before.  
"Yeah, you said so yourself. No one could've done anything." Agumon insisted, putting a clawed arm around Tai's  
shoulders.  
"I guess you're right…….," Tai said reluctantly. Sora didn't think he looked too good. He would never admit it, but Tai  
really wasn't up to this. She pulled Agumon to the side for a second and whispered something in his ear.  
"Mmmhhmm" Agumon said, nodding.  
"Agumon, digivolve too, Greymon." He cried, growing up a few stories.  
"Here Tai," Greymon said, offering Tai his hand, "Climb on." Tai gave Sora a thankful smile and climbed up into Greymon's  
hand.   
"Thank you." Tai whispered to Greymon as he rode high above the ground.  
"No problem Tai," Greymon answered in his low rumbling voice, "that's what friends are for."  
* * * * *  
Matt and his companions trudged on in weary silence. Patamon was riding on Gabumon's head, who didn't look all  
together happy about the situation. Izzy kept stealing nervous glances at the fuming Matt who was leading the group.  
Finally he broke the silence.  
"Matt…….where are we going." He asked quietly. Everyone stopped and stared at Matt for an answer.  
"Well?" Gabumon prompted after a brief pause.  
"I don't know." Matt said finally. "I just thought we'd keep searching and hope to find him."  
No one said anything for a while. They all knew the chances of just happening to find T.K. were very slim. They were also  
smart enough to keep this to themselves. Matt was mad enough already. Eventually they all started walking again, the  
silence restored.  
Suddenly they all heard a sound in the distance. They saw someone approaching from far away. It was none other  
than…..  
"Look!" Patamon exclaimed, "It's Greymon and the others!"  
And sure enough, it was. Matt looked ready to kill, but everyone else was happy to be reunited with their friends.  
Tai hopped down from Greymon's hand, who de-digivolved into Agumon and walked up beside him. He was looking  
considerably better, except that he didn't look much happier than Matt.  
"Hi Matt." He said coldly.  
"Tai I don't need your help." Matt countered firmly.  
"Too bad Matt" Tai said, "You're going to get my help whether you like it or not. I'm coming with you. I've got to fix my  
mistake, remember?"  
Matt hadn't realized how seriously he had taken all that. He was kind of surprised in spite of himself.  
"Listen Tai….." Matt started.  
"No Matt, you listen. We're a team. All of us. We were brought here together for a reason. We're supposed to stay  
together. If we split up, we're vulnerable because we all depend on eachother. Even you and I, as much as I hate to say  
it. So what do you say Matt?" He concluded, holding out an unsure hand, "Will you help me, and will you please let me  
help you?"  
Matt stared at Tai's outstretched hand as if it was going to bite him. Then he looked up at Tai's face. He looked worried,  
but determined. Matt sighed.  
"You're right Tai" He said softly, "and you know it. As much as I wish you were wrong, you are right."  
Matt reached out and took Tai's hand. Tai threw him a grin that threatened to take his ears in. Matt couldn't help but  
smile in return.  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued..............  
  
a/n: Well, there you have it. I wrote a fanfic. I know it's not too terribly good, but I'm not Cybra. (You should read her  
fics. They're really good) I'll write a Part two if anyone asks me too, but otherwise I'm not sure. Please Review...I need  
someone's opinion other than my own. :) Thanks!  
~Vera 


	2. Gaining Trust

Gaining Trust part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I DO NOT own Digimon. Never have……never will………it's too bad really. *sigh*  
  
a/n: Well, you asked for it, so I guess I'll write part two. I'm going to try to write more about the digimon this time around (oops!) And I'll even add an explanation on how T.K. got captured (oops again). Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Here's part two:  
  
~:~:~T.K.'s point of view~:~:~  
  
I was running as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough, and I knew it. I could hear the gigantic digimon gaining on me. I tried to keep up with the others, but it was impossible. Suddenly, my foot got caught on something and I felt myself falling. I never hit the ground.  
Rancoramon's claw closed around me and I felt myself being lifted into the air. I struggled desperately, but I couldn't wriggle free.  
"Matt!" I yelled, trying to get my big brother's attention. It worked. I watched as he started running toward me, and I knew that he would be able to save me.  
"Help m- aaahhhhhh" I yelled as my captor tightened his grip. 'I don't want to die!' I thought desperately. Then I noticed something. The string holding my crest of Hope in place had been rubbing against the sharp edge of Rancoramon's claw, and suddenly, it snapped and fell away. I watched as it fell into Matt's outstretched hand.   
"Put him down!" I heard Matt yell as Tai ran up beside him.  
"Matt….."I cried one last time as the image of my brother and everything else dissolved into darkness.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
When I woke up I found myself tied up on the floor of a cave. Personally, I've never really cared much for caves, and this one was no exception. The fact that I had an evil (not to mention ugly) digimon as a roommate didn't help the situation.  
"Ugh….where are we." I groaned.  
"In a cave." Rancoramon answered, as if it wasn't painfully obvious. Make that evil, ugly and stupid. I rolled my eyes,  
"I know, but where? Are we far from my friends?" I asked, hoping they were close by. I knew they would come to get me soon. I was sure of it.  
"You think your friends will come to save you?" Rancoramon sneered, "They were probably happy to get rid of you."  
"No." I insisted, "They'll come to get me, and they won't have any trouble getting rid of you. You'll see."  
Rancoramon just laughed, "I think that you are going to find that you are gravely mistaken."  
I knew that Rancoramon had been lying about them being happy to get rid of me, but still, even if it was only for a second, I worried that he might be right.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
As day faded into night the newly re-united digidestined gathered around the fire. No one said a word. They didn't have anything to say.   
It wasn't long before the Mimi and Palmon fell asleep, followed by Joe, Sora, and their digimon. Tai glanced around to see who was still awake. Matt was lying on his back with a worried expression on his face. Patamon was curled up next to him sleeping peacefully. With T.K. gone, he had been sticking to Matt like glue.   
Tai noticed Izzy typing away at his computer and decided to go see what he was up to. He came up behind the younger boy and sat down next to him staring blankly at the screen.  
"Uh……Izzy? What're you doing?" He asked finally. Engrossed in his work, Izzy didn't even notice the question. Tai rolled his eyes and turned to Tentomon, who was hovering above the two boys. He raised his eyebrows and gestured toward the screen,  
"Wha-?" He asked.   
"He's trying to find the signal from T.K.'s digivice so we know where to look." Tentomon informed the curious leader.  
"Yes! Got it!" Izzy exclaimed suddenly, startling Tai and Tentomon who leaned closer to the screen, trying to get a better look.  
"Is that little blinking dot T.K?" Tai asked.  
"It sure is!" Izzy said excitedly, "Prodigious, huh?"  
"That computer sure does come in handy Izzy!" Tentomon commented, "It's a good thing you brought it."   
"You've got that right!" Tai agreed as Matt came up behind them.  
"You found him?" He asked. They nodded in response, "Will it take us long to get there?" He added.  
"We can be there by tomorrow afternoon." Izzy said after typing something on his keyboard."  
"Good." Matt sighed with relief, but his face clouded over again with worry, "Do you think we can make it in time?" He asked, unsure.  
"Of course, Matt!" Tai exclaimed, as if shocked by the thought of failing at something, "Don't worry, we'll be able to get him back, no problem!"  
Matt nodded and walked back to where Gabumon and Patamon were both sleeping.  
"Izzy?" Tai said, catching his attention, "Will you take first watch for me? I'm really tired. Just wake me up in an hour."  
"Sure Tai, you don't look so good." Izzy said worriedly.  
"I'm fine." Tai insisted, "I'm just tired."  
Izzy watched him warily, not really convinced. Tai still wasn't completely healed from that attack, and it showed.   
"Do you think we'll be able to beat Rancoramon, Izzy?" Tai asked, "That digimon really packs a punch. Are we any match for him?" Izzy hesitated before saying,   
"Of course we'll be able to beat him! Now get some sleep, you look horrible."  
"Fine." He said as he walked toward where Agumon was sleeping. "Thanks Izzy" He said before collapsing in a tired heap and falling right to sleep.  
Izzy turned to Tentomon, who had watched quietly until then. Now he spoke up, "Even Tai needs to be reassured sometimes."  
"He is human" Izzy commented, wincing as he heard a loud snore, "And he is definitely asleep."  
Tentomon laughed as Sora rolled over suddenly and mumbled, "Shut up Tai," In her sleep.   
"It's going to be a LONG night." Izzy said with a sigh.  
  
To be continued……………  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
a/n: I know, I know. It's WAY shorter than the first part, but I'm suffering from writer's block and a broken space key. I have to stop typing and pound on it every time I want to make a space. I'm going to try and fix it tomorrow. I'll try to post part three by Monday. Thanks for putting up with my writing from T.K.'s POV, it's horrible, I know. ANyways....Please review!  
~:~:~Veranda Whitney~:~:~:  



	3. Gaining Trust

Gaining Trust, part 3  
  
a/n: I just realized something. I forgot to add in the part where Tai actually WRITES the diary entry from part one. Um…..whoops. I had been planning to add it in when he's catching a ride in Greymon's hand, but it somehow slipped my mind. So, if any of you are wondering, that's when it happened. *grins sheepishly* Hey…..I'm new at this. Anywho….on to the story:  
  
Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to write this every time? I mean, if I owned Digimon I'd have better things to do than write fanfiction. I think. So, for the third time, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. Thank you.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
The sun rose bright and early in the digi-morning the next day. Way TOO early as far as Izzy was concerned. He woke up with a yawn and blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he looked around. Everyone was already awake. Matt was cooking fish for breakfast, much to Gomamon's annoyance. Mimi and Sora were talking about something off to the side and Joe was trying to calm Gomamon down, who was now chewing Matt out for killing his friends. The digidestined group's personal cook was trying to defend himself ("Hey, we've gotta eat!") from the fuming digimon. Tai and Izzy watched, amused, as Matt tried, without much luck, to talk himself out of the situation. Tai turned to Izzy, realizing he was awake.  
"Why didn't you wake me up for my turn to stand watch Izzy?" Tai asked as the younger boy sat up and stretched.   
"You need plenty of sleep to recover from that attack. You looked like you were about to die of exhaustion last night so I let you sleep and stood watch for you after mine was done. I didn't see any need to wake you up" Izzy explained.  
Tai looked mad at first, but finally he smiled at Izzy and said, "Thanks pal, I owe you one. You didn't have to do that."  
"You're welcome." Izzy stated simply.  
The two of them walked over to where the rest of the group was now eating peacefully. Matt and Gomamon seemed to have settled their dispute, though the former was now soaking wet, the latter laughing uncontrollably. Sora looked up as the two sat down.  
"You Ok?" She asked Tai. He glanced at her and nodded, throwing her a huge grin. She smiled back. Izzy went back to typing away on his computer and had soon picked up T.K.'s digivice signal again. It hadn't moved from the spot it had been in the night before. The digidestined group sat in silence, munching thoughtfully on Matt's fish. Soon everyone was done eating and the sun was high in the sky.  
"Shouldn't we get going?" Matt asked suddenly, "We need to hurry."  
"Yeah, lets go. Which way do we go Izzy?" Tai asked.   
"That Way." Izzy answered . Tai began walking in the direction Izzy pointed with his faithful digimon companion beside him. Everyone fell into step behind them automatically as they set off to find the missing member of their legendary group.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"Where is the Crest of Hope?!" Rancoramon yelled at the small boy in front of him. T.K. Shivered slightly as he looked up at the huge digimon threatening him with his razor sharp claws.  
"You must have taken it." T.K. insisted for the third time. 'I can't tell him where it is!' T.K. told himself insistently.  
"No! I don't have it. I know you've hidden it somewhere. Tell me where it is now or I'll make you watch all your friends suffer." The menacing digimon threatened the smallest digidestined child.  
T.K.'s thoughts raced. 'If I tell him he'll hurt Matt, but he'll still hurt him if I don't tell him! What do I do?' Not knowing what to do, T.K. just stared at Rancoramon, trying desperately to come up with a plan.  
"If you won't tell me, then you leave me no choice." Rancoramon called one word out in the dark cave, "Arrismon!!"  
T.K. watched in awe as a small, glowing digimon stepped up, illuminating the dark cave. She didn't even come up to his knees and she resembled a small kitten. Her body shimmered with a golden sheen and she was surrounded by an aura of sparkling light. Arrismon approached them on all fours and stopped before Rancoramon.  
"What do you want from me?" She asked him angrily.  
"It's so good to see you again Arrismon." Rancoramon commented, "I have a special job for you today. I need you to find out where the Crest of Hope is."  
"How do you expect me to do that?" She demanded.  
"This boy is the bearer of the crest. He knows where it is. Read his mind and tell me where he's hidden it." Rancoramon said, gesturing toward T.K. who was staring at him in disbelief.   
"Very well." Arrismon sighed. She walked toward the trembling boy and placed her paw gently on his forehead. The last thing T.K. saw was Arrismon's apologetic look and a golden glow surrounding him before everything went dark.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"Why?" Arrismon demanded, facing Rancoramon. "Why do you want to know where the Crest of Hope is?" Rancoramon laughed.  
"I am destroying the Hope before it fulfills its destiny and destroys me." He told her, "Now tell me, where is the Crest?"  
Arrismon looked at the ground sadly. If Rancoramon succeeded all would be lost, but she had no choice, "The Hope of one is guarded by the Friendship of another."  
"Of course!" Rancoramon exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of it before? He somehow managed to leave his crest in the care of another of the digidestined. The bearer of the Crest of Friendship! It won't be long now! The Crest of Hope will be lost forever!"  
Rancoramon leapt to his feet and made his way out the door, leaving Arrismon behind with the unconscious boy.  
"Don't let the boy escape Arrismon." Rancoramon yelled back over his shoulder, "Don't disappoint me Arrismon, I'm warning you!"  
Arrismon sighed and turned her attention to the boy next to her who was now stirring and opening his eyes.  
"Are you a bad digimon?" T.K. asked her.  
"No, but Rancoramon has me under his control. I have to obey his orders." Arrismon said sadly.  
"Why?" T.K. asked, curious.  
"Because he will punish me if I disobey him." Arrismon explained.  
"You shouldn't listen to that ugly old digimon! You don't have to do what he says! You should run away." T.K. said, surprised at Arrismon had told him, "You're not evil, so you shouldn't stay here."  
"You're right" Arrismon agreed, "But I can't just leave."  
"Why not?" T.K. asked.  
"Well……" She said, not sure what to say, "I don't know!"  
Arrismon thought to herself with a smile on her face. 'Disobey Rancoramon? He'll be furious! Sounds like fun…...' She nodded determinedly and walked towards T.K. With a single slash of her claw she cut him free and helped him to his feet.   
"Rancoramon knows who has the crest. We've got to hurry." She told him, "Come on, let's get out of here."  
"Thank you!" T.K. exclaimed happily, a spark of hope rekindled inside of him. 'It'll be Ok now that Arrismon is on our side! Don't worry Matt, I'm coming!'  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~::~:~::~:~:~:~:  
The digidestined were walking along in silence, when Izzy suddenly let out a surprised yell.  
"What?!" Tai and Matt yelled as the digidestined crowded around Izzy and his laptop.  
"T.K.'s digivice signal is moving. It's getting closer!" Izzy exclaimed, pointing at the screen.  
"That means T.K. is coming here!" Matt said happily, looking off in the direction they were headed, as if trying to catch a glimpse of his missing brother, "Come on!"  
The digidestined continued their journey, faster now than before, not sure what to expect up ahead. After they had been traveling for a few minutes, something completely unexpected happened. There was a huge crash in the forest ahead of them, and none other than Rancoramon burst through the trees.  
"Not again!" Mimi shrieked, staring up at the huge digimon standing before them.  
"Everyone digivolve!" Tai shouted, "We'll get him this time!"  
"Agumon, digivolve to……Greymon!"  
"Gabumon, digivolve to……Garurumon!"  
"Biyomon, digivolve to…….Birdramon!"  
"Tentomon, digivolve to…….Kabuterimon!"  
"Gomamon, digivolve to…….Ikkakumon!"  
"Palmon, digivolve to…….Togomon!"  
"What have you done with my brother?" Matt yelled up at Rancoramon, "You'd better tell me where he is, or else!"  
"He is no concern of yours now!" Rancoramon informed Matt, "Give me the crest."  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked, bewildered.  
"The Crest of Hope, give it to me!" The digimon told him. Matt's angry look turned to one of fear.  
"You can't have it!" He yelled defiantly.  
"Very well, I guess I'll just have to take it by force. RAZOR CLAW!" Rancoramon unleashed his attack on the seven digimon before him.  
"Nova Blast!"  
"Howling Blaster!"  
"Meteor Wing!"  
"Electro Shocker!"  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
"How about a Needle Spray!"  
All the digimon hurled their attacks at the huge digimon. Everyone watched, horrified, as they bounced off of him harmlessly. Rancoramon laughed, "Dark Wave!"  
"No!" Sora yelled, " They're all rookies again!"  
"I'm sorry Tai." Agumon said weakly, gazing up at his human companion sadly.  
"Don't worry Agumon, you did your best." Tai told him, a worried expression on his face. He looked up sharply as he heard Matt yell.   
"Give me the crest!" Rancoramon ordered fiercely, swiping a clawed hand at Matt, who dodged out of the way and watched him warily.   
"Not until you give me my brother back!" Matt insisted again.   
"Matt! Matt, it's me!" A voice called suddenly. All heads turned towards the new voice. It was T.K.  
"T.K!" Matt yelled. He was so happy to see that his brother was Ok that he forgot what was going on for a second. Then he felt the Crest of Hope in his hand and got an idea, "T.K.! Catch!" Matt threw the crest past Rancoramon into T.K.'s outstretched hands.  
"NOOOO!" Rancoramon yelled as his plan fell apart before his eyes. A familiar whistling noise was heard and everyone realized that Patamon was digivolving.  
"Patamon, digivolve to……..Angemon!"  
"Angemon, digivolve to MagnaAngemon!"  
"Woah!" Tai exclaimed as the large angel appeared before him.  
"Prodigious!" Izzy added.  
Matt and T.K. stared with their mouths wide open as MagnaAngemon moved his sword in a huge circle and yelled, "Gate Of Destiny!" Rancoramon was pulled towards the gate, yelling all the way,   
"I'll get you digidestined! You'll see! You havn't seen the last of me! I'll be back………………nooooooo" The gate closed and Rancoramon was gone forever.  
MagnaAngemon de-digivolved back into Tokomon (a/n: I think it's Tokomon, but I can't seem to remember. If anyone knows what comes before Patamon, please tell me!) and T.K. quickly ran to his side. The young boy picked his digimon up and said,  
"You were so awesome out there Tokomon!" He told him, smiling proudly.  
"I couldn't have done it without you!" Tokomon replied, beaming at his human companion.   
"T.K.!" Matt yelled, running towards his little brother. He scooped him up in a huge hug and said, "I was so worried about you! How did you escape?"  
"Arrismon helped me!" T.K. told him.  
"Who?" Matt asked, obviously having no idea what T.K. was talking about.  
"Arrismon. She's right over there." T.K. told him, pointing towards a clump of bushes. Everyone gasped as the small feline digimon stepped out, "She cut me loose and helped me get here in time!" T.K. explained.  
"Thank you!" Matt said to Arrismon.  
"I'm glad I was able to help you." She replied, "I can't stay, I only waited so I could say goodbye. Thank you T.K., for helping me realize that I could break free. Goodbye!" Before anyone had a chance to say anything, she was gone.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~::~~:~::~:~:~  
As the newly reunited digidestined sat around the fire that night talking and laughing, Tai pulled out his journal again and began to write:  
  
'Well, that's how it happened. Little Patamon proved that he could stick up for himself and protect T.K. without much of a problem. Rancoramon was destroyed at last and he never got ahold of the Crest of Hope. I doubt we'll ever see him again, and that doesn't bother me a bit. Matt and I get along much better now. I guess it was just a matter of gaining eachother's trust. I mean, we still fight occasionally, well, often, but it's never anything serious. I'll be happy if nothing like our battle with Rancoramon that ever happens again, but good things did come of it all, so I guess it was for the better. I'm just glad it's over.'  
-Tai  
~~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~  
THE END(thank God!)  
a/n: Well, there it is. It's finally done. I'm not really sure I like the way this part turned out, but I really don't have any desire to re-write this darned story. I'm already working on another story, but that one probably won't be up for a while. I hope you liked my fic, please review it and tell me what you think. Goodbye for now!  
~:~:~Veranda Whitney~:~:~  



End file.
